


Corrupting a good boy

by donutloverxo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, CEO Steve Rogers, Captain kink, Christmas gift mishap, D/s relationship, Daddy Kink, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Smut, Steve is too good to be true, Uniform Kink, but hes a good Catholic, catholic steve, desi reader, fuzzy handcuffs, roleplaying, too cute for kinky sex, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: The journey of how you turn your sweet innocent husband into your daddy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to captainsdolly on tumblr for the motivation to write this and for the help with the plot! It'll be a mini series with like 3 chapters but I'll see where the muse takes me and if y'all like it!

**May 2018**

“Right here, please. Thank you,” Steve told his driver as he stifled a groaned, not wanting to leave the cool air conditioning of his company’s car for the harsh summer sun.

Taking his thick blazer and neck tie off. Sweat stains were anything but professional. They wouldn’t exactly help the image and reputation he had created for himself and had to live up to.

Fortunately, he had an extra shirt in his office. He was wearing an undershirt, which clung to his skin, sweating profusely in the Mumbai heat. It reminded him of the times he was deployed in Iraq - which was anything but fun. He tried hard not to think too much about that. While cold and snow reminded him of his time in northern Europe, equally unpleasant. He tried not to think about that too.

He never could do well in any sort of extreme temperatures. Especially when he was a small weak kid. As luck would have it, he was in a humid city in the hottest month of the year.

 _Just gotta suck it up_ , he told himself. Work was work. He had no excuse to half ass anything, not when millions of people worked in the same conditions without the luxury of air conditioning. Besides he was only there for a month or so.

Nodding and greeting the few employees who greeted him on his way, always so eager to please him, he made his way to the elevator. Pulling on his collar to allow some of the cool air in.

Leaning on the elevator wall, he pinched his forehead and then winced at the sting to his sensitive skin. Fucking sunburn.

His mother had told him he had gotten himself a nice tan when he face timed her the previous night. He made sure not to let her see him when he was just out of the sun. She would be horrified and give him a long lecture on the importance of sunscreen. Although no matter how strong, no cream can save him from sunburns.

He quickly made his way out of the elevator, or lift as they called it in this country he was reminded of that more than once, to HIS floor. Tony had given him his own floor by clearing out other employees who worked there, even though he was supposed to be there for only a month. Which was inconsiderate, he didn’t want to be a nuisance. That alone seemed to made everyone wary of him.

He looked at his assistants desk, ready to ask her to give him his schedule for the day. Also to spare him half an hour so he could take a cold shower and minimize the damage to his skin.

But then... he looked at you, leaning over his assistants desk, talking about something, your hands waving around animatedly before you both laughed about something.

“Shit, Mr Rogers!” Tanvi, his assistant, gasped as soon as she noticed him.

He blinked, he hadn’t even realised he had been staring, quickly averting his gaze and hoping neither of you noticed it, but still watched you as you looked him over.

“Good morning,” he greeted, never mind that his morning had been anything but good. “or afternoon...” he looked at his Rolex, another decadent gift from Tony, much too flashy for his taste, it was almost lunchtime. “Do you have my schedule?”

“Yes! Yes I do!” she scrambled, clicking away at her keyboard.

He tried to be subtle and sly as he looked you over, dressed in beige trousers and a pink shirt, giving him a jolly smile which seemed too sweet and pretty to be genuine, your nails trimmed and painted a pale blue, a nice contrast to your dark skin. He hoped to maybe get an introduction.

“Here you go,” Tanvi interrupted his train of thoughts, handing him a file, “Oh! Um...” she looked at you before swiftly looking back at him, “this is Y/N. She’s the temp in IT.”

“WAS the temp!” you corrected her, “it’s my last day.”

“Alright, nice to meet you,” he gave you a curt nod.

Cursing himself inwardly because his hand was probably too sweaty to shake yours. Not really from the humidity, since he had cooled down thanks to the central AC, but from being nervous from meeting such a _beautiful_ lady. Sometimes he was still that awkward teen.

“Why're you so red?” you blurted before you could think better of it, tilting your head to the side, biting your lip to keep from smiling because he literally looked like a tomato, glowing a deep shade of rose. “I’m sorry! That’s so rude of me.” You immediately apologized as you realised it very well could be a serious condition -

“Mr Rogers gets sunburned a lot,” your friend chimed in, giving him a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“You probably shouldn’t go out in the sun so much then,” you said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I try not to but I had a golf session with a client today,” which was horrendous, not just because of the heat but because of the unpleasant company, dabbing his handkerchief on his shiny forehead, “thank you for your concern.” He brushed you both off, making a beeline for his cabin.

You pressed your lips in a thin line, watching his broad back walking away from you, trying to decipher if he was annoyed with your prodding or just the weather in general.

Everything you had heard about him, in your two weeks at Stark Industries was maybe not completely true. You could conclude that from just the one conversation.

You had heard many women, even the men, fawning over him. His broad stature, his height, even his posture. Damn he has great posture. They did tell you that he spent a few years in the army. You never would’ve guessed he was a soldier, what with his boyishly handsome face, but now that you saw the way he walked, with such purpose, so alert, you could see him being one.

Your colleagues were... _intimidated_ by him. He wasn’t that scary to you. He was just formal and somewhat distant. He did seem like he had a simmering rage building up inside him, ready to snap at any second. Or maybe he just didn’t like the humidity.

A fascinating creature indeed.

***

Steve hesitated for a moment when he looked at his phone screen, his mother video calling him. He didn’t want to answer, not with a ‘red face' as you had so eloquently put it. But his mother rarely ever called unless it was something important.

“Mr Rogers?” he heard his assistant say over the intercom and ignored his mothers call. Something he had never done before.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Y/N would like to see you,” Tanvi cringed, shaking her head at you, ‘ _Why would he want to see you?_ ’ she had asked. Which was true, someone like him had no business meeting with you.

“Of course! Send her in!” he replied. You furrowed your brows, he sounded almost excited to see you, for some reason.

“Okay, sir,” she said and hung up the. Frowning at you, “I guess he wants to see you...”

You knocked on his door, he knew you were coming but you didn’t want to take any chanced. Maybe you were stupid - walking into the lions den like that. You had heard he screamed at your friend and brought her to tears over a small error she made in coding. That he thought he was better than everyone there.

You let yourself in, closing the door behind you, smiling at him. He was a lot less sun burned but some redness was still prominent on his skin.

He also seemed to be wearing another shirt. Than the one he was wearing in the morning was a powder blue one, this was a darker navy blue. Which was straining over his bulging biceps and chest, a glimpse of shining gold chain peeking out of his collar, the top two buttons popped open.

And he was smiling at you...

His plump lips curled up, eyes wrinkling and shining. It was a smile alright. A warm and welcoming one at that.

Which was strange since you had also been told that he never smiled. That he had a ‘resting bitch face'.

“Long day?” you asked.

He chuckled and nodded as you took a seat in front of him. You tried to show how impressed you were by his large office. Sleek and modern, floor to ceiling windows which gave an amazing view of the sea and the streets, with a bar in the far corner of the room.

“Would you like one?” he asked when he saw you eyeing his bar. He didn’t drink so there was no need for it but the whole room had been set up by Tony.

“No,” you shook your head, “I actually... have something for you...”

You felt your cheeks heat up, flustered at the worst time possible since you had no qualms coming up here even though maybe you shouldn’t have... shaky hands digging thorough your bag to find it. _Stupid, should’ve kept it out in it open in my hand..._

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes!” you squealed when you found it. Slamming the small bottle, a bit too carelessly on his desk. “It’s aloe vera! I read online and it’s um good for sunburn and all that...”

“Oh,” he held the bottle, trying to read the label, he could understand some Hindi but reading was a whole another level he hadn’t quiet reached yet. “Thank you,” he said your name again, just because he liked the way it rolled off of his tongue.

“And um...” you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, a nervous tick of yours, “Sorry about this morning. I don’t have a filter so I say stupid things all the time...”

“Don’t be sorry, I like honesty.”

“You’ll start to not like it if you spend any time with me!” you snickered, “You could just get another one, even fresh leaves! I bet they have those nice lotion bottles in hotels... oh, um I heard you’re living at the Hyatt. Word travels fast around here.”

“Yep, I am. I should look for a better place, don’t want to live in a hotel for an entire month.”

“Are you serious?” you scoffed. “I’d _love_ to live in a hotel!”

He chuckled at that, “I barely spend any time there so it’s fine I guess.”

“Do you... miss your family?” you asked hesitantly, not sure if it was too invasive, looking anywhere but his bright blue eyes.

“I do, sometimes. I worry too. But I know they’ll be fine,” he opened the lid, getting a whiff of the pleasant floral scent, scooping out some of the clear gel before smearing it on his hands.

“I should get going now! Don’t wanna miss my train. Hope that works for you.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he looked up at you.

“Oh, today’s my last day... so...” you shrugged. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Wait!” he blurts as you turn around, looking at him confusedly, “Would you um...” he wasn’t entirely sure how the dating culture here worked. But he knew he had to be a gentleman. He had seen bollywood movies with his foster sister Cass, who loved all things dramatic, she would love you, but movies aren’t exactly realistic -

“Yes?”

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” he finally asked.

“Oh... um,” you stumbled back, “is a dinner like a... date?”

“Yes it is. At least in this context.”

You hummed. You had never been asked on a proper date before. Do people still do that? You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself as you stomach jumped and fluttered, doing somersaults.

“Yes, I’d love to.”


	2. Pure and good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friends Christmas challenge on Tumblr.

**December 2018**

You moaned as his cock pressed against the deepest parts of you, not too loudly but just enough for it to be considered _sexy_ and not as if trying too hard or as if you’ve seen heaps of pornography. Which admittedly you had but he didn’t need to know that.

He moaned on top of you as well, kissing you senseless before parting to take heavy breaths. “Shit,” he cursed.

Your eyes widened, Steven Rogers _never_ cursed. Not even when he stubbed his toe or came deep inside you. He didn’t really mind you cursing, or at least he had never expressed that he doesn’t like it, but you still tried not to do it. It was hard when he was pulling three sometimes four orgasms out of you every night.

You almost wanted to make a snarky comment about it but that would ruin the moment. But if he is allowed to curse...

Biting the shell of his ear you whispered in it, “You like my pussy all wrapped up nice around you, Stevie?” and then pulled away so you could see the bamboozled expression on his face.

His face red and hot, both from being on the verge of his climax and your filthy words, you had never spoken to him like that, “Uh... yes?” he murmured before finishing inside you, painting your walls with his release.

You felt hot huffs of his breaths on your face, blinking and smiling up at him, “You don’t sound so sure,” you teased.

“Sweetheart,” he shook his head, “of course I like it. How could I not? But I don’t know if I want to talk about it. Unless...” he hesitated, pulling his softening erection out of you, “that’s what you want. Then I want to try.”

Which he did. He had never really ‘explored' all that much, only having been with a couple of partners. He never felt the need to anyway but he would for you.

“Nope,” you lied through your teeth, “no need for such dirty things. Honestly... what do people get out of speaking like that anyway?” you let out a nervous chuckle, tucking your head in the crook of his neck.

“I’m sure um... it has it’s appeal for some people,” he could imagine it now, “anyway, good night, sweetheart,” he pressed a kiss to your temple.

And you cursed yourself. That would’ve been a perfect opportunity to let him know about your wishes to venture out. You had started being intimate with him regularly for over two months now.

He had left your country after taking your virginity and proposing to you out of nowhere. Telling you there was no way he could ever be without you now that he had known you. You both were long distance for a few months before he asked you to come live with him in Manhattan.

Your friends had always dubbed you a kinky virgin. A virgin who knew all things kinky sex thanks to the internet. You never got to actually try them out because you never had the chance. But _the idea_ of sex had always been tempting and exciting.

You were glad to give your first time to Steve as a good bye gift to him.

Unfortunately, it was disappointing if anything. Not bad in anyway, it just didn’t live up to your (sky high) expectations. He tried to go down on you but you were too nervous to really enjoy it and the actual act was too painful. What with Steve being more than well endowed.

You tried not to let that get your spirits deflated. You still loved Steve just as much, you just wouldn’t be one of those women who actually liked sex. Which was fine. There was more to life than that.

But then...

You came to Manhattan to live with Steve as his fiance. After a long sweaty flight you wanted nothing but to go to bed and then you saw Steve dressed in nothing but a tight tank top and some loose boxers, his usually perfectly groomed hair messy. Apparently he slept like that every night.

You were excited to finally share a bed with him but more than that to jump him because he just looked so damn delicious. It was quick because you were tired and desperate for each other. And it was magical. 

And it only got better as everytime you two did it...

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Hm? Nothing. Reminiscing I guess,” you said, playing with his chain, which was cool to your touch, a contrast to his warm nude body.

“You can reminisce tomorrow, now go to sleep. You’ve got a long day remember?”

“Yes, the final fitting and caterers. I am a bit nervous to go to the boutique all alone though,” you hummed.

You had gone wedding dress shopping with your future mother in law, and her foster daughter Cass, since you didn’t really know anybody in the city. While you got along quite well with Cass, Sarah intimidated the shit out of you.

She was tall and lean and beautiful. So formal and distant... just like Steve. You could definitely see where Steve got his looks. She had a perfect head of blonde hair, few grey hairs in them which weren’t really noticeable.

You ended up selecting a boring satin white A-line gown with full sleeves, since it was a winter wedding, which was Sarah’s choice. Instead of the beautiful poofy pink ball gown you really wanted. It was too late to change you mind now anyway. The wedding was in a week.

“I mean... I can go alone. Or you can come with me. You can wait in the lobby. They have a TV there!”

“Mom is really excited to go with you, dear. But I can tell her not to come if you like. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine,” you mumbled.

***

Steve had dropped you off at the boutique the next morning, on his way to work, looking at all the pretty wedding dresses, he wondered what yours would look like. He wouldn’t have to wait too long to find out anyway.

Kissing his mother on the cheek, “I’ll see you for the rehearsal,” he smiled, “Just a few more days now.”

“I’m happy to see you’re excited,” she smiled, glancing at you while you were too busy staring at a dress, “But you still haven’t gotten her a ring. You can’t have a fiancé without a ring.”

“I know I know...” he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Because of his impromptu proposal he hadn’t given you a ring, and while he had been looking for a perfect one for months he just couldn’t find it.

“I wish I could give you mine. Oh it was beautiful,” she beamed, “She would’ve loved it as well. Too bad your father pawned it off.”

It wasn’t often she talked about his late father, his memory not pleasant, not being missed by either of them. But he did wish he had his mother’s old ring. A simple golden band with a small diamond. It would be too plain for you so he would’ve had to get you a new one anyway.

You touched the tulle of the rosy pink dress, it wasn’t yours and it never will be, “It’s not even that pretty. Doesn’t even look like a wedding dress,” you tried to tell yourself. “It’s more of a princess gown anyway... I wanna be a princess - ”

“You already are,” you jumped when you heard Steve sneak up on you. Turning around and slapping his bicep, you glared at him. “Is this your dress?” he asked, giving you a goofy smile.

“No! And you best get going now. Or you’ll be late,” you huffed, still salty that you wouldn’t get the dress of your dreams.

“As you wish, _princess_ ," you felt your cheeks heat up at the ridiculous term of endearment as he pecked your lips before saying goodbye to Sarah. 

You tried on your boring and plain wedding dress, Sarah kept telling you how beautiful you looked, and while that wasn’t a total lie, you did look quite nice and the dress was elegant and beautiful, it just wasn’t _you_.

***

You dug your nails into Steve’s shoulders, trying not to put too much pressure even though your nails were nicely trimmed, you just didn’t want to hurt him. You tried to hold back a groan as he kept hitting your cervix, it was too good and too much at the same time.

You couldn’t _really_ enjoy it though. Because you kept looking at the golden cross dangling in front of you. IT WAS RIGHT IN YOUR FACE!

Usually you didn’t mind it since you both made love with the lights off but you had decided to sneak a quickie, some afternoon delight, before your rehearsal dinner.

And now you could see it so clearly. It was a small cross, barely an inch long, and right in your face as your fiancé, who was not your husband yet, not for another two days, kept ramming into your cunt.

As if sensing your discomfort, his hips stopped moving, “Is everything okay, sweetheart? Am I hurting you?” he looked at you in worry, cupping your cheeks.

“Um... I just think God’s staring at me... you know?” you said, gesturing to the cross on his neck.

He looked down at it and furrowed his brows, “What?”

“We’re having premarital sex and God’s judging me probably...”

“Oh, honey,” he chuckled, shaking his head at you.

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me! This is what I’ve heard of your religion. Along with being against birth control. Which explains why you don’t like condoms,” you squirmed under him, his cock still so hard inside you, grazing against your gspot.

He had only ever had unprotected sex with you. He had gotten a vasectomy years ago not wanting to pass on his fathers alcoholism. He hadn’t touch a drink in so long in fears that he’d end up just like him.

“Those are old rules, Y/N. Things have changed, times have changed. It’s okay to--” he stuttered, “have sex before marriage. As long as you respect your partner. That’s what my Ma has always told me,” he tried to get the words out as a deep blush painted his cheeks.

“You’re too sweet, Steve. But it’s still weird,” you pointed at the chain.

“Would you like me to take it off?”

“Just till we... you know... finish...”

“Fair enough,” he quickly took off the chain, you were already running late and he was ready to burst and he would not get off without making sure you come at least once.

***

Steve looked at your phone which had been ringing for the second time, it was your mom, who was not able to attend your wedding. He knew how sad you were about that and had been trying his best to cheer you up.

“It’s your mother,” he told you, taking your phone in his palm.

“I’m going to be a minute!” you replied as the phone stopped ringing.

He decided on sending your mother a message to let her know you’ll call her later.

But then he opened something else, called ‘Daddys girl’. It sounded innocent enough but there was a pornographic video, except it was really short, just a couple of seconds long like those short videos Cass and Tony often send him. A gif! Or a jif. He wasn’t sure. Tony did make fun of him for being out of touch, but he wasn’t exactly being paid to understand all his ridiculous pop culture references.

Intrigued, he decided to read the story. Just a few paragraphs in and he found that it was some graphic erotica, with the woman calling the man her ‘daddy’ he was fine with it all, it was interesting to read about something like that until...

The man started eating the woman’s ass... and then ‘fucking' it.

He swallowed a lump of air. Do women derive pleasure out of having their asses eaten?

“What are you doing?” he jerked up, your phone falling on his lap as he heard you.

“Uh... I was just send your mother a message.... but then came across your story...” he trailed off as you stared at him in shock, your jaw dropping as you realised what ‘story’ he was talking about.

“Wh--what to do? I mean what do you mean?” Your first instinct was to play dumb. Because you were dumb.

“This story,” he said, showing you the dirty gif on your phone screen, “it’s not much of a story though. It’s just porn.”

“As if you’re one to judge!” you scoffed, “I bet you watch porn all the time.”

“I don’t,” he frowned, “I used to look at magazines when I was a kid but I’ve never done anything since.”

“You’re lying! All men watch porn.”

“How would you know that?” he quirked a brow and effectively shut you up. “Do you... like these kinds of things? Or kinks...”

“I mean... sorta,” you shrugged, “I like the idea of them at least.”

“I do have one question though. What does daddy mean? Is he her father...” You did like the show game of thrones so much, which had a lot of incestuous relationships. Or maybe the characters in your story were just roleplaying? He didn’t know for sure.

“NO! Oh my god, Steve, why would I ever read such a story,” you slapped your palm on your forehead. Your eyes brimming with tears, you had never been so embarrassed before. And so afraid. What if could never look at you the same way again?

“Aw, sweetheart,” he cooed, getting up from the bed and then pulling you flush again his chest, stroking your hair he tried to sooth you as you sobbed into his chest “Please don’t cry.”

“You probably hate me now,” you said between sobs.

“No, I don’t. I could never hate you. I’m just a bit confused. Why would she call him daddy?”

“It’s like... well it’s hard to explain,” you sniffled, your beautiful makeup, which you had spent over an hour on, now ruined, “It’s like the um... some people get turned on by calling their partners daddy. And giving up control in bed.”

He hummed, kissing the top of your head, “Oh, so many things make sense now.”

“Do you not want to marry me anymore?”

“Over this? Of course not, sweetheart. I would’ve appreciated it if you talked about it with me, if it’s something you’re interested in.”

“No,” you shook your head, “We can’t ever talk about this again. You have to promise me.” You looked up at him, fluttering your lashes and giving him your best princess eyes.

“If that’s what you want then I’ll respect your wishes,” he agreed, “but... it doesn’t have to be like that. I’m not against trying.”

“Nope,” you said, popping the ‘p'. “Let’s not, let’s go before we’re too late,” you pull at his hand, dragging him out with you before he figures out he’s too good and pure for you and changes his mind about marrying you.

***

You sighed, sipping on your hot cocoa, looking around your living room to see all the beautiful festive decorations hung up, the fresh pine-y smell of your tree made it feel as if you were in the woods. You were a bit late in putting everything up, what with your wedding and everything.

You hadn’t been able to go anywhere for your honeymoon since you weren’t allowed to leave the country for the next six month. But Steve promised to take you to Europe or anywhere you’d like as soon as he could.

Buying Christmas presents was somewhat new to you. You got some for Steve’s mother and friends with his help but you had to get him his gifts by yourself. Or it’d ruin the surprise.

One night, you had gotten drunk on eggnog when Steve’s, and your only friend in the city, Natasha visited. You were both giggling over him finding out about your porn, how you were surprised (and relieved) that he wasn’t disgusted with you or had broken up with you.

For some reason you thought it’d be really funny to get a pair of fuzzy pink cuffs from the internet. And some anal plugs, and a vibrating dildo.

You were shocked when they were delivered. Not even remembering ordering them in the first place, scrambling to hide them as quickly as you could to avoid repeating your previous mistakes.

***

You ooed as you looked at Steve carrying a handful a bags in. He had gone shopping a few hours earlier, which you were thankful for or he would be seen your shameful toys, you suspected him shopping for you since he had told you couldn’t go with him. Not even when you insisted that you really wanted to to see the huge Christmas tree in the mall. Despite having seen it over three times by now.

You hopped on over to him, trying to peak into the bags, “Is it for me? Is it for me?” you jumped, eager to find out what he would’ve got you.

“No, cookie,” he chuckled at the way your sweet face fell, “It’s for some kids at the church. I already got your gift weeks ago,” he put the bags down, taking off his scarf and jacket.

You hummed, swaying side to side and snooping into the bags to hide how flustered you were. “What’d you get me” you mumbled.

“That’s a secret,” he teased, booping your nose with his finger, “you’ll have to wait until tomorrow morning to find out.”

“Come on! Gimme a clue. Or I won’t be able to sleep,” you just your bottom lip out, hoping that’s do the trick.

“How about this? We can make a Christmas tradition of our own, we can exchange one gift tonight and the rest tomorrow with everyone else,” he proposed.

You thought about it for a moment, “Deal! I’ll go pick the one I’d like to give you!”

You chose the tie you had got him. Already having wrapped it in a pretty pale pink sparkling wrap over a week ago. Down to the silver ribbon. Steve had plenty of ties, you still hoped this one would be special to him, it reminded you of the cobalt blue of his eyes. The small miniscule grey strikes on it would bring out the grey in his eyes.

Handing Steve a mug of cocoa you had saved for him, you both settled in front of your tree.

He sipped his drink as you tried to be as elegant as you could while unwrapping your present.

A white box...

You opened the lid, then furrowed your brows upon seeing dusty pink tulle.

“Wait a minute...”

“I saw you looking at it the day at the boutique,” he smiled, “And you kind of talk about it in your sleep.”

“What?”

“Yeah, something like _‘I wanna look like a princess, no more boring white dresses_ ' and how lace is still boring but okay, I didn’t really understand it at first but then put two and two together.”

Taking a deep breath and trying to keep your happy tears at bay you pulled up the dress, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, it was everything you could ever want from a dress.

“It’s not a traditional wedding dress, you didn’t wear it at our wedding but you can wear anywhere you like. Like the Christmas ball? What do you think?” he rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling bashful.

“I think... I’m in love,” you beamed, putting the dress to your front to imagine how you’d look in it.

“With me or with the dress?” he quirked a brow.

“Um...” rubbing your chin, you pretended to think over it, “both.”

“My turn now,” he took the one wrapped in pink.

Never being one for presents, growing up poor made him appreciate all the wealth he had now, gifts seemed too excessive at times but ' _it’s not the gift but the sentiment that matters_ ' was what his mother had always told him. 

His heart fluttered as he thought of what you might’ve got him.

You knelt on your hunches, keeping your gorgeous dress aside for now as you watched him intently. Tutting under your breath when he removed the wrapping, because the paper itself was so pretty and so expensive.

You had packed the fuzzy handcuffs you in the leftover paper, planning on giving it as a gag gift to Nat.

You felt as if your heart had literally stopped beating when you looked at the box... _That's not Tom Ford_... “That’s fucking Adam and Eve!”

“What?” he furrowed his brows. “From the bible?”

You shook your head, _no like the damn company that sells sex toys_ , wishing you could reach out and snatch the box away from him but you were frozen in place. Watching as he opened the box.

Pulling the cuffs out of it, he cleared his throat, “So...?” not really knowing what one could say in such a situation.

“Just kill me,” you whispered.

“That’s... It’s... cute?” he observed them, feeling the fluff between his fingers.

“We had a good run, Steve,” you nodded, “But sometimes things aren’t meant to be,” you put a finger over his lips when he tried to speak, “Ba ba bup, shhh it’s okay, you can just drop me off at the airport. I’ll go pack my bags. I’ll always love you.”

“Quit being so dramatic,” he rolled his eyes, “How does this work?”

“Well...” playing with the helm of your nightie, your nerves clouding your mind, not being able to think straight, “It was like a joke gift for Nat. But I accidentally gave it to you.”

“So you don’t want to try them?”

You frowned at him, he sounded almost... disappointed? As if he was so eager at the opportunity of having some kinky bondage sex.

“Do you want to be tied up?” you asked bluntly.

“I was hoping... I mean thinking! or assuming... from that porn you read that _you'd_ be the one being tied up. These are probably to small for me anyway,” he observed, dangling them.

“Do you really want to try it? Is this a trap?”

“No, sweetheart. I really am curious. I’m not uptight or boring you know? You think you can give Nat some other joke gift?”

“Uh...” you shrugged.

“You can buy her something else,” discarding the empty box he got up, holding his hand out to you, “come on.”

“Where?”

“Aren’t we trying these out?” he licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry at the mere fantasy of you helpless and writhing under him, completely at his mercy.

“Now?!” you gasped.

“Now’s as good a time as any. You can’t just give these as a gift, honey. You have to give me a test drive as well,” he winked, yanking you up.

You merely followed behind him. Opening and closing your mouth like a damn fish, not even knowing what to say.

You knew Steve liked sex, of course he did, he was the one who initiated it almost every night. He was often the one who leads as well. So maybe it made sense for him to be motivated to ‘dominate’ you but it was still so strange.

“Let it be.” He said when you were about to switch off the night lamp by the side of your bed.

“Wait a second you want to keep the lights on?”

“I like,” he bit his plump bottom lip, “to look at your face. You look so pretty when you cum.”

 _What the hell happened to you?_ “Okay,” you murmured.

All your anxieties seemed to dissipate when he latched his lips onto yours, his tongue playing with yours, much more demanding than usual.

He pulls away to ask, “Trust me?”

“Always,” you breathed without even thinking about it.

You had nothing to worry about. Steve would never hurt you or take advantage of you. He never had it in him to do something like that. Not to you or to anyone else.

Your fingers fumbled to unbutton his shirt, “Breath, sweetheart,” he told you. But you couldn’t, anticipation and excitement coursing through your veins as he pulled your gown over your head. Leaving you naked before him.

“Beautiful,” he said, pressing kissing to the crook of your neck, to your clavicle, “how did I get to lucky?” he wondered against your hot skin.

“Oh, Steve,” you wanted to tell him that _you_ were the lucky one. To have someone like him be interested in you but you couldn’t think, not with his fingers massaging your sides, as he knelt on the floor before you, parting your intimate lips, licking a stripe across them to get a taste and then pressing a kiss to your pearl.

“Hands,” he instructed, pulling you out of your trance. You put yours in ahead as he latched the cuffs around your wrists. The soft clink sending shivers down your spine. Pressing a light kiss to the inside of your wrist. “Comfy?”

“Yeah, and soft,” you tried to move your wrists around in them.

He hummed, his cock achingly hard and straining against his pants.

(Gently) he pushed you on the bed, your head hitting the pillow as he pressed your cuffed hands above your head.

“These stay here,” he stated. “Don’t move them.”

You nodded, as he moved down to where you wanted him, peppering sweet butterfly kisses on his way. Parting your legs to make room for his wide shoulders.

You arched your back, pressing your arms as tightly as you could into the mattress so you wouldn’t break his rule, as the pad of his fingers meets your sensitive clit, rolling the nub between his fingers, making you whimper.

“Is it too much, baby?” The tone of his voice mocking your miserly as he grazed his touch to your labia.

“No,” you shook your head, staring at the ceiling and biting your lip, “I can take it.”

“Good girl.”

His words making your pussy flutter as he plunged two fingers inside you, “Squeezing me so tight, honey. You must really want a cock in you, huh?”

You could only mewl in response, your hands moving to his head of their own accord, so you could feel his short silky strands between your fingers.

You looked down when he called out your name, “I’m disappointed in you.”

You frowned, not understanding why but then looked at your cuffed wrists on his head, sinking into his scalp, “I’m sorry!” you rushed out.

“I’ll let it go,” he held onto your arm, moving up he hovered over you, so much bigger than you--he was all you could see. “But don’t do it again,” he warned, situating your wrists back to their original place.

Teasing your opening with his leaking tip before sliding into your soaked hole. He dropped his head to your side, biting the shell of his ear, groaning in it, “You’re the tightest little pussy I’ve ever had.”

You gasped at his lewd words, moving your head to the side and shutting your eyes as your needy walls held onto him, pulling him into you because you needed to feel all of him.

He hips retreating before he slammed back into you, swallowing your scream with his mouth as he touched the spot that made you see stars.

You wanted, no _needed_ , to dig your nails in his back, maybe his hair, his perfect pert ass, literally anywhere but you had to tell yourself to keep them above. Your nails drawing blood from your palms as you felt your stomach forming that familiar knot, yearning to explode.

“Eyes on me, sweetheart,” he demanded.

You whimpered, your watery eyes looking into his dark ones, “Feel so stuffed,” you whined.

“I know,” he cooed, “it’s okay, let go, baby.”

You nodded, your orgasm washing over you as you clenched around his length, biting his neck to keep from screaming anymore than you already had. Bringing him closer to you by looping your arms around his neck.

You thought he’d cum inside you like he always does, with his thrusts getting sloppy, but he pulled out fisting his shaft above you.

He smirked above you, his chest heaving, “I’m going to mark you up,” he said, “So you remember who you belong to.”

You didn’t really need any reminders, he knew that. You even had his name now. It was probably to so _he_ could paint that pretty picture in his head. Of you covered in _him_. His and his alone.

He released all over your soft stomach and thighs. Heaving he collapsed over you, kissing your cheek as your bounded wrists stroked his back.

“Thanks for making my dream come true,” you spoke into his hair, “not just the kinky fucking, but the gift and all the festivities--”

“Stop,” he grumbled, propping himself up on his elbows, he looked down at you with heart eyes, his mind in post orgasmic bliss where everything was amazing, he was living his dream life with you. “ _You_ are my gift. Just you being here. I never thought I could be this happy.”

“Oh, well... same,” heat rising to your cheeks.

“Good then,” he laid beside you. “How do we take them off?”

“I think there’s a key or something...”

“Let’s keep them there for now, you’re less trouble that way.”

“But! Ugh! Fine.”

“You’re so good at doing what you’re told, baby,” he said.

His eyes popped out of his head as you watched you swirl around his seed, which was on your stomach, scooping up some of his cum you put it in your mouth, moaning at the tangy saltiness of it, “Yum.”

“What...”

You had never tasted him before. Because for some reason, he refused to let you go down on him, or even so much as touch him really.

“We’re just getting started,” you promised, taking some more of his creamy goodies in your fingers to taste.


	3. Yes sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thank your Captain for his service to your country.

_“Ooo,” you yelped, trying to run away from his firm grip across your hips._

_It only made him hold onto you tighter, his nails digging into the flesh of your hips. “There’s no where to run, babygirl,” he chuckled at your misery, delivering another harsh slap to your naked bottom._

_You shrieked in pain as your flesh burned in agonising, but delicious pleasure. As if you’d ever want to actually run. “I’m sorry, daddy.” Since you were allowed to call him daddy now, which seemed to always make him forgive you, but you added your princess voice just to be safe and not make it any harder on yourself._

_“You should’ve thought of that before you decided to make fun of my team, but you had to be a dumb baby and run your mouth,” he scolded you, slapping you twice before slipping a hand between your legs, the squelching noises of him gathering your slick on his fingers made your ears burn._

_You had gotten too bored of him watching the game and not paying attention to you so you might’ve said some mean things about his team, but the jokes on him since your diabolical plan seemed to have worked._

_You had gotten too lost in slight tinge of pain in the roots of your hair, that he was pulling, and his fingers teasing your core, you yelped forward when he slapped your pussy, gasping as you throbbed for more of it._

“Honey,” Steve shook your arm causing you to jolt awake.

You had a habit of talking or mumbling nonsense in your sleep and since he was a light sleeper it usually woke him up. He found your incoherent rambles and the little faces you made in your sleep cute, they were particularly intense tonight for some reason, and while he loved you with all his heart he was not about to let you talk nonsense about the Yankees.

“What? Where?” you sat up, rubbing the soft sheen of sweat on your forehead with the back of your hand.

“You were talking in your sleep, sweetheart,” Steve said, rubbing his hand up and down your back, “Come here.” He circled a hand around your waist, pulling you down and back against his chest, kissing the back of your head, “What were you dreaming about, hm?”

“Um...” you blinked, “How much of it did you hear?”

“You think your so clever, don’t you,” he teased, pinching the side of your hip as you giggled.

“Yes, I’m very smart.”

You shut your eyes, ready to go back to dreamland and to your daddy, who was just a version of Steve who liked being called daddy. Which was something Steve would never be into. Not that you’d ever admit to having such a shameful kink.

But you felt Steve grind his excitement against your ass, “You wanna go back to sleep, or...?” he asked, biting the shell of your ear before snaking a hand up your cami to grope your breast.

“You woke me up with such debauch intention?!” you gasped in fake incredulity. Deciding to indulge him and that any time spent with normal real Steve was much better than being with dream daddy Steve.

***

You fixed his tie, tightening it just a bit around his neck. His golden hair was smoothed back, your eyes caught a glimpse of his rosy pink lips. So pouty and perfect. You could spend hours just looking at them, his smile was what truly made you fall for him. But you pulled away when he tried to steal a kiss from you.

“Gloss,” you argued, puckering your lips. Instantly feeling guilty as his pink ones pouted, giving you his sweet puppy eyes.

“Come on, doll, just one kiss? Don’t you wanna wish me luck?” He bent to capture your lips but you moved your head away at the last second, making him groan as his nose bumped against your cheek.

“I spent over two hours getting ready for this!” you huffed, smoothening a hand over your puffy tulle dress, finally having a chance to wear it out in public.

“Did you just smudge my blush?” Gasping, as you looked into the mirror, picking up your rouge and patting it on again.

You loved the dress Steve had gotten you for Christmas, it was so pretty and princess and you felt like Cinderella wearing it.

But it was too... _girl-ish_ Steve had insisted that you wear it. So he could show off his beautiful new wife.

Tonight though, you had to look like a woman.

A strong woman.

Who is not to be fucked around with. And not someone who is vulnerable and weak.

Because you knew _she_ was going to be there.

“You always look gorgeous,” he mumbled, looking in the mirror and patting his hair to make sure it was in place.

You had convinced him to grow it out. Having more courage to express yourself since the Christmas gift mishap a couple of months ago.

Tucking a loose golden strange behind his ear, you wondered how someone as breathtakingly as beautiful as him could be yours.

But as beautiful as Steve was, he could also be naive. He wanted to see the best in people, which often didn’t let him see what was right in front of him.

How his ex Peggy had been trying to cause problems between you two from day one.

At first she had welcomed you with open arms, with a treacherous smile her red lips had told you that she wanted to be best friends with you. Taking you to the MET museum, of which she was a board member, asking your help in organising a couple of galas and the fundraisers. Shopping with you to make you more presentable to be a CEO’s wife

You were prepared to be wary of her. The fact that Steve was still good friends with his ex, who he had dated for more than five years, didn’t exactly sit well with you, you knew you’d face some troubles there, but then you met her and spent time with her you knew that you did had nothing to worry about.

That was until she, and Steve’s mother, had tried to get you to sign a pre-nup before you both got married.

While Sarah was always nice, you could always sense a tinge of hostility, your intuition told you how she preferred Peggy over you and would much rather have her as Steve’s wife.

With a heavy heart you had told Steve you couldn’t do it. That there was no point in getting married if you would end up divorced eventually. You were ready to cut your losses then, to pack your bags and go home, preparing for the worst. But he understood and said that he wouldn’t be marrying you if he didn’t trust you.

You were glad to have worked out everything, but decided to play nice with ‘Judas', whom you learned had infamously betrayed Jesus from a mass you attended with Steve and Sarah, and pretend that you didn’t know anything about her betrayal.

You shook your head, there was no point in letting her ruin your night, or dictate what you wore. The dress was what you liked and who you were, there was no reason for you to pretend to be like her. Steve liked you because you were nothing like her,

....probably.

You looked over to Steve, tugging his pants up and securing them, you had never once thought you’d be someone who’d have a thing for men in uniforms, they were simply doing their jobs, what the fuck was sexy about uniforms anyway, but that was until you saw your Steve in his...

He really could pull off any color, even something as boring as army green, his chest and built looked almost too broad. Numerous medals adorning his chest. He certainly looked the part of a soldier.

He kissed your temple when he caught you staring at him and you only hoped he couldn’t decipher what was going on in that horny brain of yours.

Steve rarely ever talked about his days in the army. If he did it was about the friends he made and the good times he shared with them. And how army whipped him in shape, made him the man he was.

He had been honorably discharged a couple of years ago, all his army friends only ever spoke highly of him--which wasn’t really surprising.

***

“Hello, darling,” she smiled to you in her classy British accent, kissing your cheek before hugging you, “How have you been? Haven’t seen you since new years!”

“I’m good and you look amazing.”

Which wasn’t a complete lie, she did look elegant in her uniform, a lot similar to Steve’s but her coat had flares at the end which gave it a more feminine feel than that of Steve’s.

“So do you,” she beamed, “Oh, you have a little something,” she gestured to the corner of your mouth before wiping some white frosting from your cupcake off with her thumb as you tried to keep your face from cringing.

So far the strong woman act wasn’t coming along so well...

“So...how is married life?”

 _Wouldn’t you like to know_. “It’s very good. You know Steve, he’s just amazing. I’m lucky to have him.”

“Oh, I did heard about your little goof with your erotica from Natalie, and the gift slip up!” she laughed, hooking her arm around yours, she walked with you towards your husband. “And here I was thinking you are a good girl,” she winked.

“I... guess I’m not...”

“I must say though, unfortunately for you I don’t think Steve would like any of that. He’s always been so traditional,” she rolled her eyes, “He has an old soul.”

Yes, you knew that. You knew that he was traditional and an old soul. Of course You did, he was your husband. Why she felt the need to point out the obvious was beyond you. “Well, you know people can be unpredictable,” you countered.

“Yes, well you’re free to explore of course, I just didn’t want you to get your feelings hurt,” she put a hand over yours.

“Peggy,” Steve greeted her.

“Oh don’t mind us. We’re just gossiping about you,” she smirked.

“Really?” he looked over at you with a quizzical face, “All good things I hope.”

“I don’t have anything bad to say about you,” you said giving Peggy a side eye, “Can we dance? Please?”

It didn’t take a lot of convincing because he loved dancing. After a couple of dances it was time for him to give his speech.

Seeing your husband up on the stage, hearing everyone talk about his accomplishments made your heart swell in pride. You really couldn’t believe you were married to someone like him.

You suppose that you understood where Sarah was coming from. It would make sense for someone like Steve to fall for and marry a classy worldly lady like Peggy. There really wasn’t much you could offer him.

***

“Steve,” you huffed, trying to yank on the zipper for like the tenth time, while you loved the dress you needed to get out of it and breathe for a while.

“Yes, doll?” he called for you, entering your closet, smiling at your struggling form. “How can I help?”

“You can get me out of this thing!” you said, turning your back to him.

You were really feeling yourself tonight, you had gotten a facial and a manipedi, a blowout, spending hours on getting ready for battle. You thought you looked good and fierce. But then you took off your makeup and your extensions and were reminded of how Peggy was much more effortlessly beautiful than you. She had often been dubbed as a ‘natural beauty’.

“Y/N?”

“Hm?”

“Is something bothering you?” he asked as he unzipped you.

“No. Will you let me change now?” you turned around, to politely ask him to leave.

“You’ve changed in front of me before.”

“Yes, well I can’t right now.”

“Why not?” he frowned.

“Because...” You couldn’t stop your eyes from turning misty, “I’m ugly...”

“What? Who told you that?” His face instantly flushed with anger as he held onto your forearms, and when you didn’t push him away he pulled you in closer to his chest.

“No one needs to. I know it because I’m not blind,” you confessed, the cool metal of his medal digging into your cheek.

“Then maybe we need to get your eye sight checked. Because you’re the prettiest girl in this whole world. I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise.” He stroked your hair, placing a soft kiss on the top of your head.

“You’ll have to fight the whole world then.”

“If it comes to that then I will.”

You couldn’t help but smile at how protective he was. Propping your chin up on his chest you blinked at him. “Why didn’t you marry Peggy? She’s so much more beautiful.” Your heart was heavy with so many emotions, usually you wouldn’t give in and ask something so dangerous--a question you weren’t sure you wanted the answer to.

Judging by the frown on his face, you were afraid that you had upset him, but then it softened as his pale baby blues twinkled at you, “Why would you say that, doll? Peggy is beautiful, but I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. I could never even dream of marrying anyone else.”

“I’m sorry,” you sighed. “I know I shouldn’t be comparing myself to others.”

“You really shouldn’t. They don’t measure up to you anyway,” he teased.

“It’s just...” you gulped, not being able to hold his gaze you played with the olive green buttons on his coat, “I heard at the party from Tony, that she will be working with you from now on. Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“You don’t trust me?” his voice cracked.

You whipped your head up, frantically shaking your head from side to side, “No no of course I do! I’m just saying it’s a risky game. To be around her so much... what if old feelings resurface?”

Your heart almost broke as he let go of you, putting some distance between you both, “You know all I ever ask for is that you trust me... and love me. I don’t think it’s a lot.”

You scoffed, “Yeah well, I don’t think me asking you not to work with your ex is a lot. No woman would be okay with her husband spending that much time with her ex.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Why can’t I get through to you?”

“Maybe try speaking at a fourth grade level. Then I’ll understand. Since I don’t have a masters in literature from Sorbonne,” you rolled your eyes. Maybe he was intimidated by how smart Peggy is and decided to go for someone younger and dumber.

“I’ve never... been in love with Peggy or anyone but you really,” he told you, his broad shoulders hunching as he let out a sigh, “Not the way I’m in love with you. We were always more like friends than... lovers.”

“Is that better or worse?” you wondered out loud. Isn’t it important for husband and wife to be friends as well? Was that supposed to be a compliment?

“It’s much better. We would go months without seeing each other, and I didn’t miss her. Like I miss you when I’m at work. I can’t wait to get away and come home to you. Peggy is amazing, and I’ll always have a special place for her in my heart, but I would never even think about cheating on you.

But... I understand where you’re coming from. Maybe I would react the same way if you were to work with an ex. So I can just tell her that she’ll have to work with Nat, or someone else.”

“No,” you blurted.

Absolutely not.

Because A - You really did trust Steve not to stray. He wasn’t that type of man. And B - That would be admitting defeat. Admitting to her that you are afraid of her.

“I do trust you, Steve. I think... I just need to work on myself. If we don’t have trust then we don’t have anything right?”

“I trust you too, honey,” he kissed your forehead. “Just talk to me about this stuff okay? You can’t keep it bottled up.” You nodded as he worked on loosening his tie.

“Um... is that uncomfortable?” you asked, watching him pop open the first button of his shirt.

“The uniform? A little. It’s been a while since I put it on.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t wear it at our wedding.” You smiled. Maybe it was a good thing that he didn’t. While he looked so handsome in the black tux he had worn, the uniform would’ve made him irresistible. You would’ve spent the whole evening swooning over him.

“It didn’t feel right, I just wanted to be myself. Uh... doll,” he quirked a brow as he caught you staring at his crotch, “Hey,” he snapped his fingers, “My eyes are up here.”

“Yes, um, of course,” you whipped your head up as soon as you heard him, since you were too busy trying to make out the outline of his johnson, “And what beautiful eyes you have!”

“Tell me something. What is your obsession with this uniform?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” You decided to feign ignorance.

“Really? You’ve been staring at me all night. Do you not like it? Do you like it? Sometimes I think I don’t understand women at all.”

You probably would’ve appreciated his suit even more so if you hadn’t spent so much time festering in your jealousy. “I think... it’s... kinda hot,” you sighed dreamily as he blushed a crimson red. “You’re like this big strong Captain, and I’m like this small woman, like a damsel in distress type of thing.”

“Oh.” Was the only thing that he said. He never believed you would be into something like that, not from all the feminist rants you tend to go on.

“Oh god. You think I’m a weirdo, don’t you?” You put your hands over your face to hide it from him.

“No no, hey, don’t be like that,” he cooed, pulling your hands away so he could look at your pretty face, “I can be your... big, strong Captain. And you can be my damsel in distress.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah. So... how would it work? Do I save you from a burning building or something?”

“No, sweetie. You’re thinking of a fireman.”

“Oh, right,” he blushed, scratching the back of his neck, “We can do the fireman thing if you like. I can... be a fireman.”

“Steve, we don’t have to do anything.”

“I know. But I want to. Come on! Give me something to work with.”

“Okay,” you cleared your throat. “How about... you keep the suit on?”

“On for how long?” he tilted his head like a cute confused puppy, looking down at his suit, “Oh! You mean on while we’re...”

“Yes. And I could, I don’t know, thank you for serving my country.”

“Yeah. I mean medals and all are nice, but I want a special kind of thanks from you, doll.”

“Ooo,” you felt up his biceps through his coat and shirt, he really was strong. “Do you have anything specific in mind?” you asked, batting your lashes.

“Um... yes.... You get on your knees, miss... I mean ma’am, shit,” he cursed as he awkwardly stumbled over his words. “What do I call you? Are you my wife in this scenario?”

“You can just call me doll, captain. I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” you smiled, cheekily pressing your lips to his in a quick peck but he held onto your waist before you could pull away. Sliping his tongue inside your mouth.

“Alright then, doll. Show me how grateful you are,” he puffed his chest out, so he could appear a bit more dominant.

You only giggled, taking your dress off because there was no way you could kneel in so much tulle.

Standing before him in just a strapless bra and a nude thong, you were vulnerable, but not scared anymore. He was your captain, he’d never ridicule you.

“I’m already feeling appreciated,” he said as he ogled you.

You dropped down to your knees, unbuckling him with some help from him, “It’s so big,” you gasped when you looked at his length, pretending to be seeing it for the first time. Although, you were still always surprised with the sheer monstrosity of it.

“We’ll make it fit, doll. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that,” he smiled, tapping on your mouth, “Open,” he commanded.

 _You’re a natural, captain_. You took a deep breath before opening wide. You’d been having sex regularly for the past three months or so, he had gone down on you more times than you could count, you felt as if he could live between your legs if he could. But he had never once asked you to return the favor, you didn’t have it in you to be the first one to bring it up either.

Licking your lips, you tasted someone of the preejaculate leaking out of his tip before wrapping your mouth around his head, moaning at the salty taste and the essence of him.

“That’s... ugh,” he groaned, “That’s good. Keep going,” he spurred you on, a hand on the back of your head giving you the slightest bit of push.

You took as much of him as you could, stopping halfway through when he hit the back of your throat, you pumped the rest of his length with your palm, holding onto his thick thigh for support, you bobbed your head, increasing your pace when he started moaning loudly.

Rubbing your thighs together to relive some pressure, your throbbing core desperate for some attention and friction, you knew your panties were ruined.

You had read your fair share of cosmos, and the many sex tips they offered, you knew they’d come in handy someday. You swore you remembered reading something about balls... to suck them? Bite them?

You fondled his balls, feeling him tightening in your palm, you were ready to swallow all of you. That was the only proper way of saying thank you. 

“Wait,” he growled, pulling you off of him.

You looked up at him, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, doll,” he heaved, “But I gotta come in your pussy.”

Your jaw dropped, to hear the golden boy using such filthy language. “Whatever you say, captain,” you rasped.

Gasping when he yanked you up, pulling you over his shoulder and carrying you to the bed before throwing you down on the mattress.

Although Steve had always been dominant in bed, it was somewhat lowkey and subtle, he was never rough with you, he treated you as if you were made of glass, right now he was treating you as if you were _literally_ a ragdoll.

“Take off your panties,” he ordered you.

You followed quickly, desperate to have him inside you asap, rolling your thing down your thighs and then getting rid of your bra before he even had to ask. You looked at him through your lashes, waiting patiently for his next command.

He hesitated for a moment before saying, “Now touch yourself.” It had always been a wet dream of his to watch you, instruct you as you got yourself off. Since your intention was to please him... he might as well make most of it.

You blinked at him before nodding, “Yes, captain.”

Fondling your breast you pinched your nipple, pulling on it before hissing exaggeratedly, smirking when you saw his hand twitch to touch you.

“What do I do?” you looked up at him with big doe eyes.

He shook his head, circling a hand around your wrist he shoved two of your fingers inside your mouth, “Suck,” he told you. “You like having your mouth stuffed, don’t you?” he asked as you noisily suckled on his fingers.

You shamelessly nodded, hoping that you’d get more opportunities to suck his cock from now on, he pulled your fingers out, bringing them down between your legs, pushing them into your willing channel. His own thumb rubbing on your clit working you up even moreso.

You threw your head back as you felt your climax approaching. “So close... captain.”

But he pulled your hand away from your pussy, tutting at your disobedience, “I didn’t tell you you could come.” He shook your head, giving you a minute to catch your breath before pushing two of his, much larger fingers inside you, “Gotta get you ready, doll. Since you’re so small.”

“Oh! It’s too much...” you moaned, holding onto the bedding.

“How're you gonna take my dick then, doll,” you watched as he licked your slick off of his fingers, “You taste like heaven, honey.”

“Thank you, captain.”

He unbuttoned his coat, he would be much freer without it and fuck you properly like you deserved. 

You rolled your eyes when he folded his coat setting down on the floor, when you were literally lying naked before him with your legs spread wide, waiting as his tie and pants followed, “Really?” you scoffed.

“Can’t have them getting dirty, doll.” He knelt on the bed, now only in his shirt, spreading your legs a bit further so he could make room for himself, nudging your intimate lips apart with his length before slowing sinking into you.

He stayed like that for a bit, inside your heat, it felt as if he would explode then and there but he had to savor the moment. To have such a pretty girl wrapped around him.

Hovering over you he placed his elbows on sides of your head so he wouldn’t put too much of his weight on you, and so he could look at your as he fucked you.

He moved his hips against yours, rocking slow and steady, “You like that, doll?”

“Yes,” you nodded as he pulled on your hair to bare your neck to him. Biting your neck to mark you as his, “Do it harder, please, captain.”

“Harder?” he spoke against your neck, pinning both your hands above your head as he started rigorously pounding into you. “That hard enough?”

You were too fucked out to give a coherent answer, or to do anything but nod pathetically and take whatever he gave you.

“Ima come...” you clenched around him as your orgasm washed over you, rendering you immobile and weightless.

He thrusted into you a couple of times before filling you up to the brim - just as he had promised.

“Thank you, doll. That was really nice,” he smiled, laying beside you and pulling you closer to him, he kissed your forehead.

“Thank you, captain. You sure know how to treat a lady right...”

“Maybe we can do this more often,” he suggested as you nodded in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to lizzygal who gave me the idea of Steve nearly folding his clothes! Which was too hilarious to be left out. 
> 
> Comments are really appreciated💖💖


End file.
